¿Qué tiene él que yo no?
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué tenía ese amargado, frío y vengativo poso depresivo de apellido Uchiha que él no tuviera? Eso se preguntaba Suigetsu minutos antes de que el alcohol hiciera efecto sobre él y sobre su compañera pelirroja... [SuiKa]
1. Confesión

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso:__ Este fic participa en el Reto: Friendzone del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas"._

* * *

**¿Qué tiene él que yo no?**

**Capítulo 1: Confesión.**

Qué fastidio. Bufó y rodeó los ojos con molestia. Lo fastidiaba de sobremanera esa escena tan repetitiva que estaba apreciando desde la comodidad de su asiento; una pelirroja de ridículos lentes —por lo menos a su parecer— intentaba seducir nuevamente a Sasuke.

Parte del antiguo equipo Taka estaba reunido en un bar para celebrar el fin de la guerra, y de ahogar la pena de que uno de ellos, Juugo, no podía estar con ellos ese día. Sí, el pelinaranja había muerto en la guerra. Pero el chico de dientes afilados no estaba serio por eso. No, estaba serio porque estaba hasta la médula de ver cómo Karin bebía y bebía sake sin parar, dándole la espalda mientras intentaba llamar la atención del inmutable Uchiha.

Suigetsu se encontraba sentado, a un lado de su compañera pelirroja, del lado de la derecha de la Uzumaki, mientras que a su izquierda se encontraba el Uchiha, tan serio como siempre. Se cruzó de brazos y observó cómo su "amiga" intentaba bajar de la silla tambaleando, a causa de la gran cantidad de sake que había ingerido.

Apretó los puños. De nuevo la pelirroja abrazaba a Sasuke y no a él; le sonreía con picardía al Uchiha y no a él; rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y lo halagaba a Sasuke y no a él. Lo que más le molestaba la de la situación era no tener el maldito "porqué" que le hiciera entender una simple pregunta: ¿Porqué a Sasuke y a él no? ¿Porqué? ¿Era por el apellido? ¿Acaso era que él tenía el cabello de tonos claros y Sasuke todo lo contrario?

¡Estúpido Uchiha! No lo entendía, de verdad que no. Es que, es que...

¿Qué rayos tenía ese arrogante, frío, vengativo y amargado poso depresivo de apellido Uchiha que Suigetsu no tuviera? Hasta el día de hoy, el peliblanco seguía sin poder responder esa bendita pregunta que se había formado en su mente poco después de darse cuenta —muy a su pesar— que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de la Uzumaki.

Sí, lo sabía. Vamos, que aunque le molestara la idea sabía que era de hipócritas intentar engañarse a uno mismo. Meses atrás se había dado cuenta de que la molestaba porque le gustaba, la fastidiaba porque le fascinaba el color rojo de su cabello, no le encantaba hacerla poner roja de la ira, más bien toda ella le encantaba. Pero el problema, cómo siempre y según el propio Suigetsu, era la pelirroja.

Ella tenía la culpa de que él estuviera así, ella lo había enamorado, y a su vez, lo había dejado de lado como "amigo" por el muy amargado y depresivo de Sasuke.

Karin, ya bastante ebria, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Sasuke, quien con toda su frialdad y antipatía, se quitó a la pelirroja de encima a empujones hasta hacerla caer sobre el peliblanco quien al notar que su compañera se estaba por caer, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y la atajó de lo que hubiera sido una muy fea caída.

El Uchiha salió hacia las afueras del bar bufando y dejó que el peliblanco lidiara con la pelirroja en estado de ebriedad ya que, como muchas veces lo hizo notar, él no poseía la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con nadie. Mientras que dentro del bar, el Hozuki cargaba con su compañera pelirroja que parecía no entender donde estaba ni con quien.

—¡Quítate de encima, idiota! —Chilló la Uzumaki al verse en los brazos del Hozuki.

—¡Estás loca! ¡Tú eres la que está encima! ¡Tú quítate! —Replicó a los gritos.

Pero en realidad no quería que ella se quitara de encima para nada. Comenzaron a gritarse el uno al otro y a burlarse de lo que sea que les viniera a la cabeza hasta que el dueño del bar decidió echarlos. Al salir, Sasuke ya no se encontraba allí. Y en medio de las calles desoladas —eran más de la una de la madrugada— continuaban los gritos.

—¿¡Porqué siempre me molestas a mi, maldito pez?! —preguntó la molesta pelirroja a todo pulmón.

Ella siempre se había preguntado porqué rayos, de todas las personas que el Hozuki podría fastidiar, tenía que ser justamente a ella.

Para mala suerte de ambos, Suigetsu también había bebido sake de más, y parecía que tenía efecto tardío, porque recién ahora el alcohol le empezaba a hacer efecto.

—¡Porque me gustas, ilusa! ¿¡Acaso eres ciega?! ¡Siempre llevas puestas esas ridículas gafas y aún así no te habías dado cuenta! ¿¡Cómo rayos es que no lo habías notado?! —preguntó más alto y fuerte de lo que le habría convenido.

Silencio. Un muy incómodo silencio en el que los dos quedaron con la boca abierta, pasmados y sin saber qué decir al escuchar lo dicho por el Hozuki. El peliblanco no tenía idea de porqué le había dicho eso, pero se quedó tranquilo al recordar que la Uzumaki estaba ebria, y por ende al día siguiente no recordaría nada. O al menos eso esperaba.

Karin de inmediato frunció el ceño. Eso no se lo esperaba, era 'sorpresivo'. Pero no, no era una sorpresa agradable.

—¿¡De qué rayos hablas, pez?! —continuó gritando, ya que no sabía de qué otra forma reaccionar.

Los gritos —y al poco tiempo, insultos— continuaron entre los dos hasta que Suigetsu decidió que, aunque ella lo hubiera mandado al diablo y él tuviera muchas ganas de seguir sus indicaciones, no podía dejarla allí sola y en ese estado, por lo que a base de tirones y empujones, fue llevándola hasta su departamento.

Al llegar, forcejearon un rato por las llaves, pero luego de que al fin pudieran abrir la puerta, el peliblanco alzó a Karin, quien ya si quiera podía caminar decentemente, y la llevó hasta su cama, lo que no fue difícil, ya que era tarde y la pelirroja estaba cansada y el alcohol le quitaba las fuerzas para gritar y patalear, además de olvidarse de lo que recientemente se había enterado; su amigo estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero aún así estaba lo suficientemente lúcida cómo para entender que el único que la aguantaría ebria, no la dejaría sola en ese estado y la llevaría alzada hasta su cama, era Suigetsu. Y estaba muy agradecida por eso.

—Eres un buen amigo a pesar de todo, pecesito. —dijo ella, removiéndose entre las sábanas.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea. Duérmete. —Le ordenó mientras la arropaba.

Terminó de acomodarla en su cama y salió del departamento dando un fuerte portazo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó sin rumbo por un rato mientras pensaba. De seguro la pelirroja ya estaba, más que dormida, desmayada.

«Amigos» Repetía una voz en su cabeza. Ya lo sabía, sabía que eran amigos y nunca llegarían a ser otra cosa porque la pelirroja siempre estaría enamorada de Sasuke. ¡No había necesidad de recordárselo, por amor a Kami-sama!

Estaba molesto. Toda esa situación le molestaba y lo hacía rabiar. Y si alguien debía tener la culpa de todo aquello que le estaba sucediendo, obviamente era la culpa de Karin; si correspondiera a su amor y no lo dejara en la friendzone de seguro ambos estarían bien.

Y además, Sasuke también tenía la culpa. Todos —excepto claro, él— tenían la culpa. Ese Uchiha siempre robándole el corazón a las mujeres, lo cual parecía ser sólo un pasatiempo, porque el último Uchiha tenía millones de mujeres a su disposición y no aprovechaba a ninguna de ellas.

Entre esas mujeres estaba Karin, ella también sufría por él pero... ¿Porqué? Ella podría tener un hombre que no le hiciera mal, podría tener un "final feliz" con Suigetsu, quien no la hacía sufrir, pero no, ella quería sufrir, quería llorar y esperar toda su vida a que Sasuke le correspondiera. No entendía porqué lo elegía al al azabache en vez de a él, si él no la hacía sufrir...

Bueno, quizá la hacía rabiar un poco, pero lo hacía para que Sasuke dejara de ser el centro del mundo, después de todo, el fin justifica los medios.

El caso es que nunca iba a poder terminar de responder a una simple pregunta.

—¿Qué tiene él que yo no? —murmuró pensativo y serio.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Muchas gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado. El reto del que éste fic participaba trataba sobre hacer una historia en donde uno de los personajes termine en la friendzone, así que, amantes del SuiKarin, no me maten por darle este final T.T**

**Quizá si lo continúe termine siendo SuiKa o algo así. ****En fin, de nuevo gracias, sería genial que dejaran un review con si opinión. Nos estamos leyendo. ¡Saludos!**

**¿Review?**


	2. Efectos post-borrachera

_Disclaimer:__ Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**¿Qué tiene él que yo no?**

**Capítulo 2: Resaca.**

Abrió sus ojos color fuego y una punzada de dolor arrasó en sus sienes y poco más arriba de su nuca. El dolor, que retumbaba como campanazos de Iglesia en su cabeza, era incomparable, y la pelirroja lo demostraba a través de su ceño fruncido junto con sus dientes fuertemente presionados. Maldito sea el sake y sus efectos posteriores a consumirlo.

Se levantó y asombrosamente se halló a sí misma en su departamento. Vaya a saber como rayos terminó allí. Apenas si recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior después de pelear con Suigetsu fuera de ese bar de cuarta... ¡Suigetsu! Había algo muy importante con él, y no conseguía recordar qué era. ¿O quizá no quería recordarlo?

Al diablo con eso, ya tendría tiempo para pensar y hacer memoria, en ese mismo momento no quería hacer nada que hiciera trabajar su cabeza, ya que ésta estaba a base de punzantes y agudos dolores propinados por la resaca. Se levantó con cuidado y una pierna adolorida. Fue a la cocina y se preparó un vaso de agua con una rodaja de limón y algo de azúcar dentro, para limpiar el estómago y el hígado de los rastros de alcohol.

—¿Qué rayos? —se preguntó a si misma en voz baja, mientras revolvía el vaso con agua y otras sustancias, al mirar su pierna adolorida y encontrar en su muslo un hematoma del tamaño de su puño—. Demonios. —masculló.

Seguramente había sido ese malnacido de Suigetsu la que la había golpeado, o al menos, provocado una fea caída de la cual salió con esa herida. «Todo es culpa suya.», sentenció en su interior.

Un momento, ¿porqué todo tenía que ser culpa del Hosuki? «Bien podría no haber sido su culpa, después de todo, estaba ebria.», pensó más justamente para sus adentros. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza, desaprobándose. Se suponía que ella odiaba a Suigetsu, quien siempre la molestaba, la hacía rabiar, por todo eso y mucho más —como la manera en que ese pequeño colmillo le sobresalía de la boca la hacía exasperar—, lo detestaba. Sí, de seguro él le había propinado ese hematoma.

Ahora que lo pensaba, la molestaba siempre que la veía, y eso era muy seguido. Suigetsu le hacía hervir la sangre las 24 horas del día. ¿Y porqué le dedicaba tanto tiempo? A Karin muchas cosas le molestaban, pero por esa razón, por odiarlas, las olvidaba, porque no quería darles demasiada importancia, su orgullo no le permitía prestarle demasiada atención a personas que "no se lo merecían". Ahora, con el Hosuki era todo lo contrario. Y eso no le gustaba.

¿Qué tenía **él** que hacía que se ganara toda la atención de Karin? Bueno, al menos era el segundo a quien más le prestaba atención. Sí, el primero era Sasuke.

Quizá era porque el peliblanco había estado muchos años en su vida, simplemente ya no podía olvidarlo y hacer como si no existiera así como si nada. A pesar de las peleas, el pecesito se había ganado el cariño y cuidado —o algo así— de la pelirroja. Hacía demasiado tiempo que se conocían. «Ahora que lo pienso, lo conozco de hace mucho tiempo, sé casi todo de él. Y él sabe mucho sobre mi.», dijo para sí misma en su interior.

¿Pero cuánto podía conocer Suigetsu sobre ella? Prefería no averiguarlo.

Un pensamiento lleva al otro y por esa razón no pudo evitar pensar que por más peleas que tuviesen, seguían juntos, después de todo, la guerra ya había acabado, no había razón para seguir unidos si el equipo Taka ya no existía, todos eran muy capaces e independientes, si realmente hubieran querido separarse, ya lo hubieran hecho. Pero no, seguían allí, juntos. Exceptuando a Sasuke claro, que vivía en Konoha de vuelta e iba a visitarlos de vez en cuando a la Aldea Oculta del Humo, una pequeña, pero bien establecida aldea en el País del Fuego, el único lugar donde los admitieron a los ex-integrantes de Taka luego de la guerra.

Aún así debía admitir que había formado con Suigetsu algo así como una bonita amistad. Algo violenta e irritable, pero amistad al fin. Podría decirse que hasta era el mejor amigo de Karin. «¿Y cuándo él a hecho algo para merecerse ser mi "mejor" amigo?», se preguntó la pelirroja, un poco enojada consigo misma.

De repente, el recuerdo de la noche anterior arrasó como un tsunami en su mente.

_«Eres un buen amigo a pesar de todo, pecesito»_. Y luego de esa frase, que sorprendentemente Karin recordó que salió de su boca, vio una imagen en su mente, una muy tierna, de Suigetsu arropándola con cuidado y ordenándole que se durmiera —de forma muy grosera.

¡Por amor a Kami-sama! Él la había llevado hasta su departamento cuando estaba insoportablemente ebria, inclusive la había llevado en brazos hasta su cama y la había arropado... y le había dicho de forma brusca que se durmiera. Pero al diablo con eso. Nadie más haría algo así por ella. Sí, ese pecesito se merecía ser su mejor amigo. O quizá algo más. Karin esbozó una sonrisa boba, pero al darse cuenta, sacudió la cabeza de forma desaprobatoria.

Luego de unos instantes inmersa en el recuerdo, pasó a preguntarse; ¿Porqué el Hosuki haría algo así por ella?

_«¡Porque me gustas, ilusa! ¿¡Acaso eres ciega!? ¡Siempre llevas esas ridículas gafas y aún así no te habías dado cuenta! ¿¡Cómo rayos es que no lo habías notado!?» _La Uzumaki casi se desmaya al recordar aquello.

.

.

* * *

.

.

—¡Suigetsu-san! —saludó la mujer de la tienda de té con familiaridad.

De todos los clientes, ese extranjero e inusual muchacho era su favorito. Al peliblanco ciertamente la mujer no le caía mal, siempre parecía estar de buen humor, y era de las pocas personas que se alegraban de verlo y se reían de sus payasadas, o de las pocas que no se aterraban con algunas de sus actitudes psicópatas, como por ejemplo; su gusto por la sangre, las espadas u otros objetos punzantes y la mutilación.

—¿Te sirvo lo de siempre? —preguntó mientras se acercaba al muchacho que estaba sentado en una mesa cercana al mostrador.

Suigetsu sólo asintió. Realmente ese día no se había levantado con ánimos, y para rematar tenía un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. Karin no era la única que se había excedido con el sake la noche anterior. La noche anterior... ¿Recordaría su compañera pelirroja la inesperada confesión que le había hecho? Esperaba que no fuera así, porque no quería ser rechazado.

Sí, él lo sabía, o al menos en eso creía firmemente, sería rechazado por la Uzumaki como que se llamaba Hosuki Suigetsu. Y no quería eso. Al pobre le bastaba con estar cerca de ella y fastidiarla para ser feliz, después de todo, Sasuke ya no estaba cerca para ser el centro de atención de la pelirroja, por lo que si la molestaba, ya sólo era por gusto y costumbre.

Sabía que le dolería si fuera rechazado, no sólo por la idea en sí del amor no correspondido, si no porque en el rechazo cabe la posibilidad de que se arruine su amistad y ya ni si quiera pueda verla o estar cerca de ella como un amigo más, de los pocos que tenían, obviamente. Sería como quedarse sin el pan y sin la torta.

Miró a su alrededor con pesar; todo en Kemurigakure parecía estar igual que el día anterior, aunque él pocas veces se fijara en ello. Las personas trabajaban hasta el cansancio, pero con alegría y satisfacción, los niños jugaban y reían felices, Suigetsu al mirarlos tenía ganas de arrancarle las extremidades a los mismos, para luego decapitarlos. Todo normal.

—Aquí tienes —expresó la mujer, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

El Hosuki desayunó con tranquilidad, para luego dejar un par de billetes en la mesa y largarse de allí. Caminó sin rumbo por las calles con su botella de agua en su cinturón, tomando un trago de ésta de vez en cuando. ¿Que haría con Karin cuando la viera? Aún tenía la duda de si ésta recordaba lo de antenoche o no.

¿Y si lo recordaba? ¿Cómo sería esa situación si la encontraba? Claro, estaban en una Aldea muy pequeña —demasiado, de hecho—, donde te podías cruzar a la misma persona tres veces en un mismo día. Era inevitable; en algún momento tendría que verla y encarar la situación. A menos que decidiera desertar de allí también, viajar por el País del Fuego, en completa soledad. Quizá pueda ir a visitar la tumba de su hermano.

Después de todo, cuando se le declaró a Karin, si es que gritarle que le gustaba se considera una declaración, ella había reaccionado de muy mala forma, agresiva, estaba casi seguro de que si lo recordaba, se alejaría de él. ¿Para qué seguir en esa mugrosa Aldea del Humo si no la tendría si quiera como amiga? Sería lo mismo quedarse allí o desertar, si de todas maneras, no tenía a nadie más que a ella. Ella era la única.

Sasuke, que ahora estaba más tajante con él que nunca y venía a ver «como estaban las cosas» cada tres o cuatro meses, podía irse al diablo. Y Juugo estaba, lamentablemente, más que muerto, al igual que su hermano Mangetsu. Sí, definitivamente sólo la tenía a Karin.

¡No quería perderla, por un demonio! ¡Era la única persona que le quedaba en ésta vida! ¿¡Porqué diablos tuvo que emborracharse y declarársele!? ¡Jamás volvería a consumir una gota de sake!... Bueno, sí lo haría, pero lo haría de forma más consciente, controlando las cantidades.

En fin, si se enteraba de que Karin no quería verlo más por estar «enamorado» de ella, entonces tomaría sus cosas, la Kubikiribōchō, varias botellas con agua, y se largaría de Kemurigakure. No importaba donde, pero cualquier lugar sería mejor, porque allí donde estaba precisamente, iba cruzarla por la aldea, y no podría hablarle, o fastidiarla, o si quiera verla de cerca.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Debía de ser una broma de mal gusto. Seguramente el Hosuki sólo lo había dicho para desconcertarla. No podía ser que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado de ella. ¿No podía ser?... ¡Claro que no!

Es que él sabía perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke, por supuesto que jamás se fijó en ella, si sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos. «¿Y porqué no podrían estarlo?», le reprochó una voz en su interior. La lista de respuestas vino rápidamente a la mente de la Uzumaki:

**1:** Porque se llevaban de la peor de las formas. Jamás en su vida se había llevado tan mal con nadie.

**2:** Se detestaban mutuamente. Bueno, al menos esa parecía hasta antenoche.

**3:** En nada coincidían, era imposible que se pusieran de acuerdo en nada.

**4:** Ella no era su tipo, y él no era el tipo de ella... Más tarde reconsideraría la repuesta número cuatro, ya que había una incógnita allí: ¿Cuál era el tipo de chica de Suigetsu?

**5: **Era IRRITANTE.

**6:** Se burlaban el uno del otro, cada vez que tenían oportunidad...

¡Eso era! De seguro le estaba jugando una broma —una muy pesada. ¿Cómo pudo creer que Suigetsu se fijaría en ella? Ese pensamiento tan frío y tajante, hizo que se sintiera mal por unos instantes, desilusionada. Pero volvió al grano segundos después. Quizá sólo le estaba jugando un broma, con el objetivo de hacerse el enamorado para luego decirle algo parecido a lo que ella se había preguntado, algo así como: "¡Caíste, cabeza de fósforo! ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar que yo podría enamorarme de alguien como tu?"

Sí, además de una broma pesada, era una muy cruel. Hasta para ese pez lo era.

«¡Maldito pez de agua dulce!», chilló en su interior, mientras caminaba a la perfumería donde ella trabajaba. Mientras pasaba las horas acomodando cajas, vendiendo perfumes, lociones, y cosas por el estilo, se envenenaba la mente a sí misma con el cuento de que Suigetsu quiso burlarse de ella al «declarársele» antenoche. Todo porque no quería creer que el Hosuki que estuviera enamorado de ella. No podía aceptarlo.

¡En cuanto lo viera, le arrancaría los ojos! No sentía otra cosa que rabia ante esa situación tan confusa. Para ella, no había otra forma de reaccionar que no sea fría y violentamente. Dejó unos perfumes sobre una repisa de la vidriera, mientras echaba humo por las orejas. En ese instante vio como el albino que le causaba tantos dolores de cabeza se acercaba caminando tranquilamente, se notaba que sólo estaba paseando.

Soltó lo que estaba haciendo y salió de la perfumería, para correr el trecho que los separaba y encarar al peliblanco, el cual no tuvo de otra que reaccionar como siempre lo hacía; de forma irritable.

—¿Qué quieres, cabeza de fósforo? ¿Corres porque me extrañabas? —preguntó al tiempo que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Claro que no, imbécil! —espetó cruzando los brazos y adoptando una pose condescendiente—. Vine a hablarte de lo de anoche. —dijo seriamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Lo recordaba. «Diablos», masculló el Hosuki en su interior. Lo que tanto había temido, se había hecho realidad. Y ahora venía esa parte que tanto haría enojar al pobre Suigetsu; el rechazo.

—¿Fuiste tú el que me llevó hasta mi departamento? —preguntó, sólo para terminar de confirmarlo, y para que no los cubriera un incómodo silencio entre ambos.

Suigetsu por un momento se confundió, pero luego entendió lo que la pelirroja intentaba hacer; ir poco a poco confirmando los hechos y las cosas dichas la anterior noche en la que ambos habían bebido de más.

—Sí, fui yo, ¿y qué? No podía dejarte así de insoportable en un lugar público, sólo me harías pasar vergüenza —mintió.

Karin miró al peliblanco, y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos quería perder el tiempo. Ya basta de rodeos, había que ir al grano. La pelirroja estaba casi segura de que todo era una broma. «¿Porqué Suigetsu se fijaría en alguien como tú?», le decía una cruel voz en su interior. Pero, sólo para aclarar dudas, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—Lo que me dijiste ayer, ¿era cierto? —preguntó intentando parecer lo más calmada posible.

¿Porqué estaba tan nerviosa?

Genial. Ni si quiera se lo creía. Era como si, después de esa declaración, muy a su manera, le escupiera la cara. ¿¡Cómo iba a bromear con algo como eso?! Sí se preguntan qué sentimiento le causaba esa pregunta al albino, pues era molestia, molestia en toda su pureza. Y cada vez que estaba molesto, decía, o más bien, escupía la verdad desde el centro de su alma.

—¡Por supuesto que estaba hablando en serio! ¿¡Qué creías, zanahoria!? ¿¡Acaso pensabas que sólo te grité que me gustabas a los cuatro vientos, pasando vergüenza, sólo para hacerte una broma!? ¡Eres más ilusa de lo que pensé! —gritó rabiando—. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que estoy enamorado de una ilusa! ¿¡Porqué rayos no se pudre el amor!? —cuestionó más para sí.

Las personas que pasaban, e inclusive las compañeras de trabajo de Karin, de la perfumería, miraban estupefactos a la pareja que pasaba más tiempo gritando y discutiendo que hablando en "un tono de voz neutral". La pelirroja, sin darles importancia, al igual que el Hosuki, levantó las cejas. El dientes de tiburón había usado la palabra con «A».

«¿Amor?», se preguntó. No quería creérselo. Y no quería hacerlo porque no quería decirle a su "amigo" que no podrían estar juntos, no mientras ella siguiera amando a Sasuke. Ella sabía lo que era ser rechazada, ese dolor incomparable que se siente al saber que no eres _la persona indicada_ para el que amas y crees que es el _indicado_.

No quería ser la persona que le causara ese dolor a Suigetsu. No quería lastimarlo, o al menos no sentimentalmente. Había que ser honestos, se había inventado toda esa historia sólo para no creerse que tendría que lastimar a su amigo al decirle que no. Lo que más le dolía era que prácticamente se había arruinado la atípica amistad que tenían. Era obvio que ya no sería lo mismo, no podrían sólo olvidar aquello y seguir como si nada.

Mientras ella pensaba y se angustiaba en silencio, el Hosuki seguía gritando con gran histeria, llamando la atención de los que pasaban por allí.

—¡Diablos, dientes de tiburón! ¡Cállate un segundo! —gritó a todo pulmón. Y habló rápidamente antes de que Suigetsu volviera a interrumpirla—. Yo no lo creía porque pensé que ya sabías que Sasuke-kun... —Fue interrumpida.

—¡Claro que sé que ese idiota de Sasuke siempre estará en primer lugar! ¡Tenía más que entendido que siempre estarías enamorada del depresivo de Sasuke! ¡Sabía ibas a reaccionar así! ¡Sé todo sobre ti, zanahoria! —espetó a los gritos, molesto—. Sé que ibas a reaccionar así porque sé que reaccionas de esa manera cuando una situación te supera y no sabes qué rayos hacer. —dijo calmándose un poco.

La pelirroja estaba boquiabierta. No concebía que el Hosuki le prestara tanta atención, y menos a esas nimiedades.

—Sé que usas esas ridículas gafas desde la niñez. Sé que tu comida favorita es el Okonomiyaki, lo vi el último almuerzo que tuvimos en equipo con Juugo —prosiguió el albino—. También sé que eres una maldita feminista, se te nota de lejos, zanahoria. Y sé que a veces te acomplejas por esas estúpidas marcas y cicatrices de mordidas que tienes en los brazos y abdomen. —finalizó.

La Uzumaki no pudo hacer más que levantar la cejas en señal de sorpresa.

—Yo sólo... Yo... ¡Agh! —Se quejó—. ¡No podía seguir guardándomelo más tiempo! ¡Entiéndelo, cabeza de fósforo! ¡Sólo lo dije y ya, no lo planeé, no fue a propósito y preferiría no habértelo dicho!

—¡Pues entonces tú entiende que lo has arruinado, pez!

—¿¡Arruinar qué!? —preguntó irritándose, aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Ella siempre le echaba la culpa de todo. Pero debía reconocer que él también lo hacía.

—¡Nuestra amistad! —respondió a los cuatro vientos, pero luego se tranquilizó un poco—. ¡Eras el único amigo que me quedaba y ahora lo arruinaste! ¡Sasuke-kun se fue, Juugo también! ¡Sólo me quedabas tú y ahora ya no podemos ser más amigos! —Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos—. Lo arruinaste...

Y allí estaba el doloroso rechazo. Suigetsu sólo tragó grueso, con una mirada seria y filosa. ¿Es que ese era el final? ¿Así sin más? Según él, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, y debía aceptarlo. No le daría vueltas al asunto, tampoco es que moriría sin esa pelirroja idiota, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba. Eso era lo que esperaba.

—Descuida, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por verme —sentenció tajante mientras daba media vuelta.

La pelirroja se quedó boquiabierta. No sabía a qué se refería con eso. ¿El Hosuki iba a dejarlo así nada más? ¿Se hiría y la dejaría más sola de lo que ya estaba?

—¡Pues me parece bien! —gritó, para que el albino, quien caminaba tranquilamente hacia su apartamento, o oyera desde la lejanía—. ¡Piérdete!

Lo que ella no sabía es que el Hosuki sabía que ya estaba perdido.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Ohayo. Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero anduve con escases de inspiración narrativa (?, por lo que intenté compensarlo con un capítulo bastante más largo que el anterior. ****Desde ya perdón si es que encuentran OoC en los personajes, hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque mantengan su personalidad original.**

**Sé que parece que en el fic todo va de mal en peor, y que Suigetsu y Karin terminarán separados, cada uno sufriendo por su lado, sin el otro, pero créanme —y eso que no me agrada dar spoiler— que habrá un "happy ending".**

**¡Matta ne!**

**¿Review?**


End file.
